Previously started studies on the nonlinear pulse propagation in arteries and slip phenomenon will be concluded. Construction of a realistic mechanical model of the systemic arteries of an average sized dog will be completed. Model will be able to duplicate closely flow characteristcs of the arteries. On this model detailed studies of distribution and variation of wall shear will be conducted at those sites which are prone to atherosclerosis. To determine local strength of endothelial surface, experiments have been conducted wherein jets of physiological saline are impinged, from a close distance to endothelium. To analyse resulting lesions made by the jets, an experimental and theoretical study of the shear stresses and pressures generated on themall, by laminar jets will be carried out. A double-lumen catheter probe for chemical applications will be developed. Instrument will be based on the pressure-gradient technique developed by the investigators.